Kamikaze Tackle
Kamikaze Tackle is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (great), 3-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Scissors to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 200 Technique. *Effect: Throw your opponent in the air, and when they come down, charge forward and slam them in the back, sending them crashing into a big rock! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (030-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (024-技; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Shantungosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (024-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **4th Edition (030-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **5th Edition (036-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (039-技; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **6th Edition (044-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (033-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (033-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (049-技; ft. Shantungosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **2007 3rd Edition (044-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Achelousaurus) **2007 4th Edition (044-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Talarurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (053-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Talarurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (033-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Corythosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (015-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Dacentrurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (030-Move; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **3rd Edition (036-Move; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **4th Edition (039-Move; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **5th Edition (044-Move; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (034-Move; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (033-Move; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (049-Move; ft. Shantungosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 3rd Edition (044-Move; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Achelousaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (053-Move; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Talarurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-06; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2nd Edition (030-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **3rd Edition (039-技; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **4th Edition (044-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (034-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (033-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (049-技; ft. Shantungosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 3rd Edition (044-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Achelousaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (053-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Talarurus) Kamikaze Tackle Card 7.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 6.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 4.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 5.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 8.gif|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 2.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 1st Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 1st Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 4th Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 9.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 5th Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card 3.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Kamikaze Tackle Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Kamikaze Tackle arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-100/160, SAS-052/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Image From (DKCG): 06 3rd/S1 1st arcade card *Image From (SAS): 06 5th/S1 3rd arcade card *Effect: :+900; Even if you win this battle, your Dinosaur is sent to your discard pile and you lose Life Points equal to its life. Kamikaze Tackle TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Kamikaze Tackle TCG card (SAS, French) Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 200-500 Technique to use it to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1800-2000 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *Like most Moves in the arcade, it is impossible to recreate in real life as one would have to have enough strength to throw the opponent to such a height and time the impact exactly. Also, the force of the impact could cause a broken neck to the attacking dinosaur. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Knockout Blast (07 1st/1st+, DKDS version). Gallery Kamikaze Tackle Impact.png|Kamikaze Tackle by Majungasaurus against Maiasaura (moment of impact) Kamikaze Tackle.png|Kamikaze Tackle by Stegosaurus against Allosaurus (just after impact) Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG